Sing, My Little Songbird, Sing
by xXBand.SlutXx
Summary: Charity Finch, the Canary, is a world-class assassin. However, that doesn't mean she fights for the right side. When the Avengers are sent to kill her, will Hawkeye make the same choice he did with Natasha all those years ago? Mentions of Blackhawk/Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye, from his spot on the rooftop spotted a girl belting a song on a nearby skyscraper. The aliens around her seemed to sway before she killed them. She had long golden hair and blue eyes, wide with fear. Regardless of the terror coursing through her, she cleaved through Chitauri endlessly with twin Katanas. When Stark blew up the Chitauri base he hopped off the rooftop, joining the rest of his team. His gaze flickered back up to her, she made eye contact with him once, before diving off of the roof, never to be seen again.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Birds of a Feather**_

.

.

Charity Finch, nearly seventeen, barely five feet tall, sauntered onto the stage in a very short, almost thigh length, red dress. Her golden hair was weaved into a side braid, making her baby blue eyes stand out. No one noticed the thin throwing knives disguised as diamonds on her dress.

However, _she_ didn't notice the trained assassins, a man with a briefcase, a man that looked like he was from the nineteen-twenties crime novel, a nerdy looking guy, and someone that looked like a blonde Tarzan.

"_When will I see you again..?_" He sultry voice sang out lustily.

Immediately, the perverts in the strip club she was singing to started to fall asleep. She walked around the microphone stand like it was a pole, her long legs shimmering with glitter. She glanced at the back of the room, there was a redhead, a little older than her, watching. Charity raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, she didn't _do_ lesbians. Although, the rather handsome men next to her started to look drowsy.

"_You left with no goodbye...not a single word was said_."

The men directly in front of her, four of them being her targets, started to snore lightly. Charity smirked, this was too easy. After the first chorus, she could kill them and be on her way.

"_No final kiss to seal anything..._ _I had no idea of the state we were in..._"

Charity started crawling towards them, her low cut dress hanging off of her chest. She was excellent at what she did, a true seductress. Everyone in the room appeared to be asleep. To be safe, she continued the song.

"_Don't you remember? Don't you remember..? The reason you left me, before? Baby, please remember...me...once more._" She sang into her target's ear, it was such a pretty song. She couldn't help but to finish the chorus. She pulled the knife off of her dress, she had to get this job done before she had one of her episodes. Slitting all four of their throats, she stood up. She leaped off the stage gracefully. After hauling each dead man into the dumpster and lighting them on fire, she walked back into the club. Charity admired her good work, everyone was still asleep. Except, were those men in the back awake? She hissed at them viciously, they were. And the man with the briefcase happened to be Iron Man. She knew S. .L.D was after her. She didn't think that colossal pain in the ass, Fury, would send the Avengers after her. She had called the Black Widow a lesbian. Way to go, Charity.

"I suggest you come with us." Captain America, nineteen-twenties guy, stated. The knives still in her hands glinted in the light. She had eight, one between each finger, aimed at them.

"That was smart of Fury, make me do his dirty work. But aren't the Avengers overkill?"

"For someone as well trained as you, I should think not." Bruce Banner, the Hulk, snorted. She knew _all about_ his work.

"Doctor, it's a pleasure. I love your work on gamma radiation. It was a whole new perspective I had never heard before." Charity lightly complimented, admiring her red nails.

"Come with us, this doesn't have to get messy." There was a hint of warning in Clint Barton's tone. Her gaze switched to Hawkeye's.

"Yes it does. If you think I'm going to come quietly, you are sorely mistaken."

"I advise for you to not run." Thor warned sharply, it was a shame he was one of the good guys. He was gorgeous. He began spinning his hammer. Charity's cerulean eyes widened. She very slowly removed her stilettos. Her small narrow feet, barely touched the ground. Only her toes remained in contact with the floor. She made eye contact with each one of them, they were all holding their respective weapons. Her full lips twisted into a sickly sweet smile.

"It was lovely to meet you all, but I really must be going." A British accent came out, her American accent failing her. She bolted, she left the back door open and passed through it easily. Her feet never touched the ground for more than a second, she appeared to be flying over the hard ground. Turning the corner sharply, she vaulted up a ladder leading to the rook of an apartment. Landing on the roof in a handstand, she easily bent into unnatural shapes and stood up. Controlling her breathing, she glanced down seeing the Avengers making eye contact with her. Hawkeye aimed an arrow at her. She balked, and ran faster than she ever had before. At least half of them could fly, or something like it (the Hulk pretty much flew when he jumped) the girl was starting to panic. She knew Karma had to catch up with her sometime, she had done _so many bad things_ for it not to. Black Widow caught up to her first.

"Don't misunderstand our mercy so far. We_ are_ going to kill you." Natasha Romanoff promised darkly.

"You're my idol, you know. You basically created the standard for modern assassins."

"I'm flattered." The Black Widow sarcastically said. Charity let out a cannibalistic cackle of laughter. She was having a schizophrenic episode. She glided up to Natasha, a throwing knife in her hand. Natasha tried to kick her, but Charity dodged it. In her mind, The Black Widow was a scientist from the French agency that had tested on her. In her mind, she was getting revenge. She viciously threw Natasha to the ground, but the trained assassin easily got back up. Her normally light blue eyes were almost black with bloodlust, a thing that normally happened during one of her episodes. She wouldn't stop until something was dead and she smelled blood. Charity was disgusted with herself, she was practically a vampire, but it didn't bother her at this moment. Natasha could barely block the ferocious flurry of attacks. This girl was a superhuman, and something was wrong with her. Something was very messed up within her mind. Natasha blinked and was pulled into a deceivingly strong hold. She couldn't get out of it. The girl she was sent to kill, Charity Finch (The Avengers didn't know her alter ego was Canary) could either slit her throat or break her neck.

To Natasha's great relief the rest of the Avengers appeared on the rooftop.

"Don't shoot." Bruce Banner commanded after a moment of silence.

"What? Don't shoot?" Stark asked disbelievingly.

"Who made you leader?" Steve Rogers asked prissily.

"She's having a schizophrenic attack. She has no idea what she's doing. Don't shoot." The doctor insisted.

"If she doesn't let Nat go, she's going to have an arrow in her eye." Clint threatened.

"Banner, I thought we were sent to kill the girl?" Thor asked, furrowing his brow.

"Point Break has a good point." Tony interjected.

"Charity? Are you okay? Ms. Finch..." He tried softly. Charity's eyes lightened suddenly, her hands were shaking. She shoved Natasha away from her. Her knives clattered to the ground and she looked at them in disgust. There was such blatant fear in her blue orbs, no one attacked. Even Natasha stared in shock. The girl looked so innocent, her file said she was sixteen, but she looked like she was eight again.

"Go ahead. Kill me." She invited sincerely.

"But you did not know what crimes you were committing." Thor protested weakly.

"Oh, yes I did. And besides if you don't, I will. You would be doing me a favor." She picked up one of her knives and loosely held it in her hand. She looked exhausted. The look in her eyes was familiar to Natasha and Clint, it was a look that used to be in their eyes constantly. Her gaze was empty, broken, tired, self-loathing, and frightened. Suddenly, the archer had flashbacks of New York. The girl killing Chitauri with scimitars was Charity. He thought she looked familiar. She was good at heart, she just never had the opportunity to do good in the world.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Clint offered, putting his bow up. Charity shook her head weakly.

"So I can be hated? So I can be treated as someone's pet? No. No, I've been through that already. I did my time. I'm not going back." Her eyes darkened to that near black color again. She scooped up her knives and ran, she leaped from the rooftop to another. Her lean muscled rippled under the red dress, with one look at her you could tell she was tired of living. There were dark circles under her eyes, which were deranged. The skin on her face was sunken and pale. She flipped the side braid out of her face and held a knife to her arm, looking straight at the Avengers with a sick smile she began to drag it across her left wrist first. Clint readied an arrow, he didn't want to hurt her, just make her drop the knife. Charity proceeded to carve into her right wrist. When the knife held in bloody hands reached her throat, the superheroes stared in horror. Thor, especially, few people on Asgard committed suicide. This was new to him. Clint fired, his arrow hitting the flat side of the blade, knocking it out of her hand. She stared in shock at him. The damage was done though, her already paper white skin was turning a sickly gray from blood loss.

Both he and Natasha raced to her side, he grabbed her wrists gently. Natasha gripped her left arm in a death grip, cutting off blood flow to the slice in her wrist. Clint did the same on her opposite arm. The Captain came over to help them pick her up.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I don't deserve it." She whispered, trying to pry their arms off.

"We were the same as you, two young assassins. Look where we are now. We're part of the Avengers. You've never had the chance to be anything but bad, now you do." Natasha firmly told her, she saw herself in Charity. Charity's eyes flickered shut after a weak nod.

"No! No. Kid, you gotta stay awake!" Clint practically begged.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fury glared at the Avengers.

"I give you one kid to kill, and you bring her back instead." He snapped, one eye twitching.

"Barton, this is the second time you've done this, and I'm just a little done with it."

"With all due respect, sir." Natasha hissed, effectively stopping Hawkeye from saying anything. "I'm the person he brought back last time, and that was very offensive." She ran long, elegant fingers along her gun.

"The key word being 'kid', _sir_. She isn't any different from Me or Tasha." Clint snarled, admiring one of his arrows.

"Tasha or I." A random agent corrected, brushing past them.

"Yeah, and look at them!" Tony exclaimed. "They're on your elite team of super freaks that saved the world!"

"She's an unstable, schizophrenic, murderer," Fury stated. "She doesn't belong on a team of already unstable people."

"You know she helped at New York." Clint remarked casually.

"I know. That's when we started tracking her. When I found out she was more dangerous than you-" He pointed a thick finger at Natasha. "I figured we should kill her before she does too much damage."

"When Lady Charity sings, people lose consciousness. Surely, you can use that to your advantage." Thor suggested.

"Fine. You can keep her. But if she does _one thing_ untrustworthy, I'm putting a bullet in her brain myself."

"And you know all about untrustworthy, don't you, Fury?" Stark sneakily asked under his breath, making everyone but the Director and the Captain smirk. Said director pointed at Steve Rogers.

"Keep her in line. And get her a therapist. We can't have her suiciding during a mission." He snapped, walking away.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**New story. **_

_**It was really easy to write, and it's a mildly long chapter.**_

_**You luckies.**_

_**This is rated M for mature, masochistic, and marshmallows.**_

_**If you don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**There's also going to be self-harm**_

_**Please don't read it if you're going to trigger.**_

_**I would love some feedback on this because it's kinda a work in progress..**_

_**So PM me or leave a review.**_

_**BAI**_

_**The Oddity**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Charity slipped through the backstreets of New York**,** wearing her super-suit**:** a bright yellow mini dress with a black belt, complimented with black gloves and stilettos. She had a black mask on with it, barely concealing her cerulean eyes, a black diamond necklace, and a yellow headband with a black flower on it. There was a reason her code name was Canary. She looked like a stripper, but that was half of her job, so why not? An hour ago she had put the doctors attending to her to sleep, letting her escape. She only wanted her suit. She had spent so much money on it, it would be a waste to let it rot in the hiding place she had shoved it in. Charity found the S.H.I.E.L.D base and _convinced_ the guards to let her in. The dress showed a lot of cleavage, it really wasn't that hard.

All men were the same.

"Where have you been?" Captain America hissed at her, Charity smirked.

"Hello to you too."

"Where were you?" He snarled, dragging her around the corner.

"I was getting something." His eyes raked over her body**:** two Katanas were strapped to her back, completing the look.

"Whoa." Stark stared at her, the rest of the Avengers just as speechless.

"Problem?" Charity asked.

"No. No, I'm kinda liking the view." Stark was staring at her chest. She stepped towards him, heels clacking on the tile. In a split second she was pointing a thin knife at him.

"Eyes up, Stark." She snapped, flicking her gold hair over her shoulder.

"Nice outfit," Barton snorted. "What do they call you? Tweety Bird?"

"Pretty close. Maybe when you were an assassin, you knew me as the Canary." Natasha's jaw dropped.

"I thought that get up looked familiar." She remarked.

"I like to make a statement." Charity airily stated.

"And you succeed." Stark added in.

"Katanas?" Bruce asked, brow furrowed. "Aren't those a little ... outdated."

"Don't insult my choice in weaponry, Doctor. It may just be the last thing you do."

"I very seriously doubt that, Charity." He muttered under his breath. In the next three seconds his life flashed before his eyes. The tip of a sword was digging into his navel while he was pushed against the wall.

"Do not, _ever_, call me Charity. It's Canary, or death." The pain in her eyes was obvious, so he just nodded silently. She released him, sheathing her sword.

"Is there a gym here?" She asked quietly, paler than she usually was. The Captain nodded, an held out his arm to her, like the gentleman he was. She gave him a look that could've sent Fury running. Steve retracted his arm, staring at the tiny girl already walking ahead.

"Are you going to show me where it is?" She questioned impatiently.

"Uh. Yeah." He gave the Avengers a 'help me' look, but they just shook their heads at him.

The five (Thor had to return to Asgard) remarkable people watched in awe as the young girl walked over to the uneven bars. Still wearing her gloves, she easily bounded up to the first bar.

The girl flew.

Just like an actual canary.

Of course, she didn't have wings. But still.

She must only weigh eighty pounds.

The air seemed to push her up.

Canary did a normal routine, one professional gymnasts used to improve their stamina. She had set up Adam Lambert's new album, and was belting it out along with the CD.

"_I saw a picture of you hanging in an empty hallway_!_I heard a voice that I knew and I couldn't walk away! It took me back to the end and I couldn't walk away!_" She shouted melodiously. Her dismount was beautiful. She didn't falter or trip, she did a triple flip. A perfect one at that. She took a quick drink, dusted her hands off and walked the the balance beam next.

"Guys. I'm officially impressed." Natasha stated blankly.

"So she's really good at what she does?" Steve asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"You've never seen the Olympics have you?" Tony turned to him.

"It's not only that," Clint said enthusiastically. "She's one of the best known assassins. She's notoriously merciless and never misses her target."

"She's terrifying." Bruce whispered, shifting uncomfortably. He looked down, being the Hulk, he had never been that scared before. Insulting the Canary could lead to a painful, slow, agony filled demise.

"Yeah, that too." The archer agreed, walking up to the glass shielding them from the girl's gaze.

"I want to spar with her." Natasha grinned, a sick twinkle in her eye. Canary was a challenge. Natasha liked challenges.

"I don't." Tony looked thoroughly appalled at the mere thought,

"I think we ought to do a team practice against her." Steve suggested, locking eyes with each member of his team.

"I agree." Bruce nodded. The Canary leaped off of the beam, admiring the tightrope above her head. She climbed the ladder leading to it and looked straight at the tinted windows the superheros were behind.

"I know you're back there. You don't have to hide. I could care less if you watch or not." She called to them, placing her hands on her hips.

Clint looked like he was scared she was going to die.

Not many people can walk a tightrope.

No one can do it in stilettos.

_"Outside the rain's pouring down. There's not a drop that hits me. Scream at the sky, but no sound is leaving my lips_!" Her amazing voice rang out, echoing through the empty room.

Canary took a step.

Several gasps from the Avengers.

Another step.

She hadn't fallen yet.

Step.

She wobbled.

Step.

"_It's like I can't even feel after the way you touched me! I'm not asleep but I'm not awake after the way you loved me!_" She shouted, every note escaping her mouth, flawless.

Gasp.

Her ankle twisted.

No one moved.

She fell.

Horrified stares.

At the last moment her arm shot up and grasped the rope.

"_I can't turn this around_!" She nearly screamed, but kept singing instead.

Her ankle hurt really bad.

Like _really_ bad.

"_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_!"

She started swinging her legs, trying to gain enough momentum to regain her balance on the rope.

"_I said, I just wander around! With my eyes wide shut because of you_!"

She flipped in mid air, like she would on a release on one of the bars.

She landed perfectly on the rope again, most of her weight on one foot because of her ankle.

Several held breaths were released. Once she had stopped wobbling she took a deep breath.

"_I'm a sleep walker! Walker! Walker_!" She sung, preparing to cartwheel.

She didn't just cartwheel though.

She did handsprings until she was across.

"How?" Clint asked, watching in awe as she felt around her ankle. Testing her weight on it, the Canary winced. She shook her head, clearing it. Her baby blue eyes looked over the edge where a ladder was. A sick grin edged itself onto her face, and she dived off of the platform.

"She just committed suicide." Stark bluntly observed.

"No she didn't. Look," Natasha pointed to her arms, which were bent. "She's preparing to land. She's not planning on dying."

The Black Widow was right.

Canary's arms accepted the shock wave from landing, making her do a handstand. Knowing her arms wouldn't hold up much longer, she bent into a back bend and stood up.

"No. Way." The doctor breathed, wide, admiring eyes staring at her.

Canary curtsied, her long legs seemed to move fluidly. Like they were made of water.

"Ta da!" She cheered at the window they were behind.

"We need to get down there. She's keeping secrets." Captain America stated.

"No shit! She just performed better than an Olympist and then jumped off a four story high platform and survived." Tony sarcastically reprimanded him.

Nick Fury and Agent Hill burst through the room.

"Impressed yet?" Charity asked, curtsying to them as well.

"Who did you work for?" Fury demanded, shoving her against a wall. She coughed wetly, his meaty forearm against her throat. Hill had a twin pistols aimed at her head.

"Myself." Canary choked out, an arm reaching for a pressure point on his neck. As he winced in pain she pushed him off. Recovering, the Director shoved her back. The young girl used the momentum he gave her and handspring away. Immediately she threw two throwing knives, purposely missing the man's head by a hair.

"I thought you decided not to kill me!" She yelped, dashing away from them.

"Yeah, and then we saw that open display of super-human abilities!" Fury shouted, aiming his gun at her.

"Don't underestimate me, Fury! I will kill you!" She threatened, lunging for her Katanas which were on a bench. She sliced the air in front of him, an effortless grace tracing her movements. He shot her in her good leg, she didn't even flinch. However, she could barely walk. He opened the door to a supply closet, watching her eyes darken. He was using her disabilities to his advantage. Fury grabbed her by the throat and shoved her in the small, dark, room. The man admired her scimitars, handing them to Hill. The Avengers, by now, had made their way down, and the Captain walked up to the Director.

"Let her out!" He demanded, looking righteously angry.

"No. I don't think I will."

"I think you will." He darkly stated.

Canary banged on the door.

Funny, no one even tried to open the door.

They all just glared at Fury.

Including Hill, who didn't know he planned on doing that.

The Director stared back defiantly, his nose twitching slightly.

Charity slapped the door more frantically now.

"Guys! Let me out!" She yelled, panic lacing her tones.

"I will not," Fury sharply told him. "She has just informed us of a new enemy. I need to know what it is."

"So say please. Hand her a cookie." Stark put in, acting like Fury was a three year old.

"I really don't think she'll tell you now. Even if there was a small chance she would tell you before, I really don't think she'll tell you now." Bruce mused.

"Let me out!" A more frantic screech sounded. Charity was hyperventilating, feeling multiple injections again.

Then the screaming started.

No sound in the world matched the fright of this ear piercing shriek.

She was having another episode.

Who knows what horrors were replaying in her mind?

Natasha, being the first of them to come to their senses, let her out.

She didn't move though.

She just sat there, her arms around her knees, shaking.

The poor girl's eyes were glazed over, staring at the corner in pure terror.

Hawkeye picked her up, wincing when he saw all the blood.

Fury had shot an artery.

On purpose, too.

Damn him.

He can go to hell... Clint thought to himself, carefully lifting the damaged child. She whimpered, clinging to him. The archer didn't give a fuck about her warm blood leaking onto him. This girl needed help, he understood to an extent. All turned assassins had been where she was at one point or another. He had no idea what she had been through though. Clint imagined she had been tested on, no normal person could do a cartwheel on a tightrope. She must have been part of a super soldier experiment. She was obviously successful. As was Natasha, but not to the extent of Charity.

"Barton, you got her?" He nodded at the Captain, and he began carrying her to the infirmary.

.

.

* * *

_4 hours later_

.

.

Charity's eyes flickered open. She felt sick, like she had another one of her episodes. But that couldn't be right, she had just shown the Avengers her skills.

Wait.

Why was she in an alcohol smelling, sterile, white, boring room?

Great.

She was in the infirmary.

So she did have one of her episodes.

Ick.

"Good, you're awake." It was Clint.

"Am I?" She pinched herself,_ hard_. "I am."

"You're fine now. Fury shot you, locked you in a closet, you had an attack, now we're here."

"Can I kill him? Like, I know I _can_, but, will I get shot immediately?" Clint gave her an amused smirk.

"Probably. He took your swords." Canary's eyes narrowed down to cat-like slits.

"He didn't." She laughed it off.

"He did."

"He's dead. He's so very mother fucking dead, I'm going to murder him. I'm going to tear the organs out of his body through his throat after cutting out his tongue and pushing his eyes in. Then I'm going to break his face, slice him into little Fury slivers, dump him in the Sahara, and let him roast!" She snapped, eyes growing darker and more deadly. She hissed viciously at a doctor coming to check her blood pressure, making him walk away very quickly.

"Easy," Clint warned. "He only wanted to know where you got your skills."

"Oh." Her eyes lightened as fear filled them.

"You don't have to tell me." Clint said softly.

"The only thing you need to know is France is evil, and I'm part bird. I mean, I have bird bones." Clint's brow furrowed at her. It was odd she was so open after him almost killing her.

"Aren't bird bones hollow?" She bobbed her head at him.

"That's why I can do what I do. It's also part of the reason I'm the Canary."

"I get it."

"Yeah. Ha ha. It's _so_ clever." She sarcastically stated.

"I like it." Clint grinned.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**I left it off at an awkward part.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**This chapter was a little awkward anyway.**_

_**More of a filler than anything.**_

_**But it was long.**_

_**Bwa ha.**_

_**Ha ha.**_

_**I love this character.**_

_**She's what I want to be.**_

_**Minus the schizophrenia.**_

_**Which FYI I know literally nothing about so don't sue me.**_

_**I only own the writing, plot, and Charity.**_

_**Toodle loo my Teacups**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

The Canary squared her narrow shoulders. She was going to get her Katanas back. Then she was going to threaten Fury. He would never mess with her again. The Avengers trailed behind her, uncertain if they should intervene or not. If they did, they risked severely agonizing deaths. If they didn't, Fury would shit himself and everyone would laugh. The group went with the latter (it was unanimous, pretty much a no-brainer there), Tony had his phone out. He was going to record this and post it everywhere. It was going to be good. All of the Avengers had their issues with Fury, all of them (including Steve) wanted to see it. Plus, it was a lovely chance to see her in action. Who knows? Maybe the Avengers could have their own resident torturer. If not? Well, there was always Natasha. The young girl's eyes widened as she peered through a glass door and screeched to a stop. Several scientists were prodding her swords with metal batons. Fury was sitting there with all his glory supervising with beady eyes.

Oh no.

No one touches her authentic Japanese Katanas.

No one.

Clint pranced along side her, since he knew her secret, he was allowed into her 'bubble'. The archer giggled gleefully, his arsenal of grudges against Fury were finally going to be resolved. Justice at last.

A dainty beep signaled Stark had started filming.

Canary slipped through the door silently, her small frame gliding over to Fury's. Her bright blue eyes lightened. She slammed an elegant hand into the back of his neck. The deceivingly strong girl dragged him to the wall, using his own shocked momentum against him. She kicked the back of his knee making him fall to the ground. The scientists in the room stared, she pointedly stared at one who handed her one of the twin swords. A sadistic grin added to her dark and deadly beauty. Tilting her head slightly at the spy, she narrowed her eyes into cat like slits.

"Don't touch my stuff." She hissed, drawing her sword across his neck, barely drawing blood.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"I'll cut your toes off and feed them to you after cutting out your tongue. Then I'll break every single finger and nail them to your feet, then I'll remove your appendix while you're awake with a blunt, rusty, knife..." The teenager started to get a very disturbing dreamy tone, the Avengers stared in horror. It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't mean every syllable. "And then, I'll shoot you over and over in the stomach. Then once you're in real pain, I'll kill you slowly. You will die by bleeding out on the floor in pain. And after you're dead, I'm going to burn your body. And with the ashes I'll slowly poison your family. That's right. I know about your wife and kids. Don't touch my stuff."

"That's an empty threat." He thought she was bluffing, how cute. She ripped his boot and sock off of his left foot, bringing her scimitar down on his pinky toe she chopped it clean off. As the man flinched with a gasp, she shoved the toe into his mouth and slammed his jaws together.

Well that was unexpected.

"Don't touch my stuff. I don't have a conscious." She informed him, the same sick smile gracing her features. She snatched her other sword and sauntered out of the door.

Beep.

"That. Was. Amazing." Tony complimented, looking very pale. The teen glanced at all of their sickened features. She pouted.

"Too much?" She inquired innocently, eyes twinkling.

The five nodded, all looking a little green.

"I regret nothing." She stated, straightening her already perfect posture.

"Which is the scariest part." Natasha said bluntly.

"I'm creepy and merciless, deal with it." Her eyes hardened as she twirled her Katanas lovingly. Canary practically skipped back to the gym, throwing a sword into the air like a baton and catching the blade. The Avengers stared after her, not wanting to be near her.

"For someone who's been in a war, you sure are looking green, Capsicle." Tony observed, a devilish glint in his dark eyes.

"I just saw someone eat their own toe that was brutally chopped off. I think I have the liberty to be a little sick." Steve replied smartly.

"I think you ought to get used to it, life with Charity isn't going to be easy." The Doctor uneasily remarked, still a little scared of her.

"I still think she'd be a good addition to the team." Clint said stubbornly.

"No one's disagreeing with you," Natasha soothed. "We just need to know where her loyalties lie."

"With herself," Tony answered immediately even though Natasha technically hadn't asked a question. "To her, this is the Hunger Games. Survival of the fittest type thing. She thinks that if she works with us, she'll live a little longer. As soon as we show weakness, that thing will kill us and be on her way. I'm going to start calling her Katniss. Oh wait... Who was the one that threw knives? Was that Clove? Yeah. I'm going to call her Clove."

"Tony, why weren't you a psychologist again?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because he would put the 'rapist' in 'therapist'." Natasha cut in, glaring at Stark. He grinned at her in a seductive, egotistical way. Natasha slapped him upside the head.

"Finally! Someone besides me getting slapped by the Widow." Clint sighed happily.

She hit him too.

A small 'never mind' escaped his lips.

She hit him again.

"So, Natasha," Tony started. "This is your chance. Go kick her ass." She tilted her head at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of both of us, Stark?" She questioned dangerously, pretending to yawn so he could see the sharp knife on the underside of her arm.

"No, just her." He easily retorted.

"Good." Natasha stalked off, following the footsteps of the resident songbird.

"Life as a super hero gets more dangerous everyday." The billionaire remarked, watching Natasha's ass as she walked down the hall. He got punched in the arm by their other resident birdy and had a sharp knife thrown at him from down the hall.

"Oh no. She nicked the beard. No one nicks the beard." He muttered scrambling to find a mirror to observe the damage. He got punched again.

"J.A.R.V.I.S does by the look of you every morning." Clint snickered after socking Tony in the arm again. That earned him a glare.

"I swear S.H.I.E.L.D is turning into a zoo. A highly psychotic, oddly exhibited, zoo." One intern said to another while walking down the hall with her friend.

"More like a Looney Toons episode." Her partner giggled, shooting a glance at the Avengers staring at them.

"That was offensive." Bruce sniffed.

"All of S.H.I.E.L.D's interns are snobs. Get used to it!" Clint laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see the confrontation between S.H.I.E.L.D's deadliest."

"Ooh! Me too!" Tony cheered like an excited toddler, trotting after Clint.

"Should we-" The Captain asked Bruce.

"We should..." Bruce nodded, hurrying after the two man-children.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fury glared at the wall, trying to burn a hole through it and into that little girl's head. She chopped off his toe for God's sakes!

No one cared either.

Well...Hill gave him a sympathetic look then left.

That was it though.

Fury wasn't expecting a basket of muffins, (although it would have been a pleasant surprise) he just wanted a few people on his side. You know, in case a small war started and Fury ended up as General. A nurse finished stitching up his foot and gestured for him to leave with a smile. He nodded at her respectfully, then immediately went to S.H.I.E.L.D's private data base. He wanted to know anything and everything about Charity Finch, world class assassin. He gazed at the video feed between her and Barton in the infirmary.

A half bird huh?

That explains the superhuman abilities.

Whoa wait!

Back up!

'_France is evil_'?

What does that mean?

The Director narrowed his gaze, he needed hackers. He needed them now. His already dark eyes darkened as he went through his personal memories about anything bad in France. His memory spanned back to years before he was Director. In his memories, he was a field agent, slipping through the sewers in Paris. The young Nick Fury was investigating something...what was it? Oh yeah... Radio Active Partners Testing On Remorseless Sneaks. R.A.P.T.O.R.S. Fury remembered thinking the acronym was moronic. That was before he faced the scientists there in a firefight. He lost his partner that day.

That was a bad day.

Fury sighed, he hoped to God that the girl wasn't from R.A.P.T.O.R.S. He would have no choice but to kill her. He knew what they did to their experiments. They only tested on people with no guilt so they could build an army of mindless murderers. They almost succeeded. There was no way she would be on his side after what they told her. She had to be dealt with. Unfortunately, his most able assassins had taking a liking to her. No doubt, they would refuse to kill the girl now, before she destroys too much. Another sigh escaped his lips. What was he going to do? Everything would be incarcerated by this one girl if she didn't die soon. If he killed her himself, the Avengers would turn against him. He couldn't have that. Hill, she was a good agent, an able replacement for Coulson, but she couldn't win a war. Not without help.

"Hill!" He called, the brunette jogged over to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Find a really good psychiatrist. I don't think our resident shrink can help much with Canary."

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Meh.**_

_**Shorter chapter but still long**_

_**For me at least.**_

_**Be sure to keep reading.**_

_**Things are going to pick up in the next chapter.**_

_**a lot.**_

_**You're going to learn so much!**_

_**Thanks to Adri for beta'ing**_

_**I appreciate it darling**_

_**I made a chat room**_

**Go to chat hour dot com and search me xXLokisBiatchXx**

_**Talk to me!**_

_**I only own Canary, plot, and the writing so far.**_

_**Don't sue me, I implore.**_

_**xxxKatie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

A young teenager with long golden hair circled around an older redhead. The duo had matching glares, intimidating, but not mean. Neither of them were succeeding into scaring one another. Neither of them were afraid of anything.

"No weapons, right?" The blonde, Canary, asked.

"Right." The red head, Black Widow, confirmed.

"Why do you want to spar with me so badly?" Canary asked, ducking under Natasha's leg.

"Because you're a challenge. I like challenges."

"Ditto. Why 'Black Widow' out of all the spiders?"

"I'm deadly, plus, red and black. Why Canary out of all the birds? Few things are less frightening."

"I love yellow. Maybe one day you'll find out more." Natasha winced as the girl's sharp nails dug into her flesh. The tall Russian spun her around and pinned the violent and mentally damaged teen to the wall.

"Clint knows?" She asked, kicking the back of Canary's knee.

"Yeah." Canary flinched, ducking in between Natasha's legs quickly. She dashed away from the deadly spider, hopping on some boxes filled with various exercise equipment.

"Why?"

"Because I got a gut feeling I can trust him." Natasha joined her, aiming several punches at her.

"Not with me?" Natasha back flipped away from the short blonde, narrowly avoiding a well timed kick.

"You have more loyalty to your job than me. Maybe later in life you'll learn to enjoy my company." Natasha gave a small smile to her, it was fake, though. How? How did that _little girl_ manage to read her like a book?

"I didn't read your mind or anything. I've known people like you." Natasha's mind relaxed at Canary's statement.

"Why don't you like being called Charity?"

"Bad memories. You would know, few people are allowed to call you Natalia for the same reasons."

"You know a lot about me..." Natasha mused, every single one of her walls going up.

"I was sent to kill you when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I killed the Red Room people instead."

"Damn. You beat me to it." Natasha glowered at the tiny girl.

"I left a few for you." Canary winked, tripping Natasha.

"Why are you so_ tiny_?" Natasha asked, landing a punch on Canary's jaw.

"Part of the reason I'm the Canary. Canary's are tiny."

"Yes, but_ why_?"

"You weren't the only person tested on before becoming an assassin." Canary vaguely stated. Natasha froze, sympathy filling her normally steely eyes.

"Who did you?"

"R.A.P.T.O.R.S. Trust me yet?"

"A little. You know who did me."

"I do." Canary walked out of the room, eyes darkening quickly. She shouldn't have said anything. To many memories were resurfacing. Agents watched her in shock. Fury and Hill turning pale at her admission. She was a R.A.P.T.O.R.S. project. What were they going to do? As soon as she was out of the gym, she ran out of the door leading into the New Mexico air. Tears were filling her eyes and overflowing onto her porcelain cheeks. A few guards tried to stop her but she twisted their wrists and shoved them into the walls. She ran fast and far, onto the edge of a cliff. She gazed over the edge, her breathing coming erratic.

"Charity..." She whispered to herself, trying to prevent the flow of memories. "He can't touch you. He can never touch you again. You're fine. He's not. Believe it!" She snarled into the air, but to no avail. She whimpered, her arms and hands starting to shake violently.

_A five year old Charity Finch struggled against the straps holding her to the chair. A doctor with orange eyes was stalking her like a piece of meat, he was carrying a needle filled with acidic green liquid. The toddler screeched as he entered her personal space. If she wasn't tied up, she could have touched his face._

_"Now, now, Charity. Be a good girl and take your medicine!" The man encouraged evilly._

_"Never!" She spat at him, her five year old spunk showing._

_He shoved the needle into her arm violently._

_Charity shrieked, pain clouding her eyes,_

_It burned._

_Really bad._

_The bright blue eyes shut, and she pulled against the leather straps. When her eyes reopened, the needle was still in her arm. It had gone through one side and out the other._

_"Whoops," The doctor chuckled, not sounding sorry at all. "Got to go get another needle now." He remarked, glaring at her, leaving the needle in her arm. She craned her neck and bit through the thick leather. She had been nibbling on it every time he left. It finally snapped. She quickly untied her feet and she ran. She didn't even notice the green liquid tearing a hole through the muscle tissue in her arm._

_She ran faster than anyone had ever run before._

_Her genetically modified bones letting her basically fly. Her gold pig tails bounced in the wind as she leaped out of a window. _

_"Where are you goin', you little bitch?" A guard asked grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into a brick wall. Charity whimpered, his meaty fingers squeezed her esophagus, cutting off her air flow. Multicolored dots danced in her vision as the girl passed out._

_Charity awoke to heated knives slicing through her stomach, spelling 'experiment 1874.905' in blood._

_She screamed again, she didn't stop screaming either. She just kept screeching in the torturer's ear until her left._

Her chance to escape was mere months later.

She hadn't seen the orange-eyed man since.

The Canary still had that number scribbled on her midsection.

And the scar tissue on her right arm.

"He never got to finish, though..." She said, the shaking getting worse. "He's going to come back for me. I know he is!"

"Who's going to come back for you?" The timid voice of the Soldier Out Of Time rang through the air. Faster than you can blink, she spun to her feet, pointing a knife at his throat.

"I'm not going back! You'll have to kill me before I go back! You can't make me!" She hissed, pulling out four other knives in her other hand. Each of the Avengers stared in shock, none of them knew her back story. This incident was doing nothing but intensify their curiosity.

.

.

* * *

.

.

How does she move so fast? Tony asked himself, eying the knives in between Canary's fingers.

"Uh. Tweety Bird, might want to think about calming down." Tony advised, observing Bruce's slightly green face. The girl's wild gaze switched to his, making Tony shiver under her cold blue eyes.

"I'm not going back. I will _kill you_ in _every way you fear_ before I go back."

"We're not going to make you go back..." Clint stated firmly, dropping his bow.

"Yeah right!" She snorted, throwing a knife at his bow, snapping the string. "Do you know how many times I've been told that? And directly after, stabbed, for running away? Oh no," She laughed darkly. "You're all going down to Hell this time."

"Ma'am, please put the knives down." Steve commanded politely but threateningly.

"Do you seriously think you can take me down?"

"I think all of us together, minus Clint," Natasha said, glowering at the archer staring at his bow in horror. "Can."

"Well, that state of mind will get you killed. You know the rules, Natalia. Know your target better than yourself. You don't know a damn thing about me. I know a shit load about you guys."

"How?" The doctor asked, trying to control his breathing that was getting even more rapid. The young assassin laughed coldly and mercilessly.

"Please, do you honestly think that no one is trying to kill the Avengers? America's greatest heroes? You don't think that dangerous people _outside of America_ would love your heads on a silver platter? The blonde's British accent only proved her words.

"How long have you been planning to kill us?" Natasha asked, wary because of the use of her real name.

Something snapped in the girl.

She blinked.

Something snapped in Bruce.

He clenched his fist.

"How long have I been planning to kill you? _You_? I don't know about Stark or Rogers. But, _you_? I've been training to _end_ the Black Widow Program since I was a toddler. That's why I'm better than you Natalia Romanova. I was born to kill you. No! Scratch that. I was _bred_ to kill you." That created several questions for them. She wasn't altered by people trying to recreate the super soldier serum used on Steve. She was made to kill. That explained the way she moved, silently, quickly, like a shadow. That explained her strict, no mercy, rule. That explained her lack of conscious. She was basically a terminator robot.

Natasha froze. She eyed the girl's leg which was bleeding profusely. The Black Widow tapped Morse code on Clint's shoulder.

Distract her. She's going to pass out in a minute from blood loss. She told him, tapping quickly.

Natasha couldn't blame her. None of them could. They had no idea what she went through, she was schizophrenic, she was having a panic attack, and she was in a foreign environment.

However, nothing more was said because the Hulk let out an almighty roar. Canary pulled out a longer knife, staring the Hulk in the eye. Natasha pulled out a gun, Clint did the same, Stark ran for the hills because he didn't have his suit with him, and the Captain hid behind his shield.

"Doctor, this isn't you. She isn't going to hurt anybody. Just calm down." Natasha's words did nothing because the foolish girl threw a knife at him.

"Jesus Christ! Do you have a death wish?" Clint yelped, flinching at the Hulk's even more angry roar.

"Maybe!" The deranged girl shouted, a grin adorning her face. The barely five feet tall girl plunged a dart into the Hulk's neck after jumping on his back. The large green creature swayed, before grabbing her and throwing her violently into a wall. There was a sickening crunch as she landed. Then there was a loud thunk as the Hulk face planted.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." The Captain was a little shocked she took down the Hulk so quickly. He didn't exactly have the chance to do anything.

"And, while she's out, we should do a little DNA testing." Natasha suggested, stalking over to the girl's figure on the ground.

"What was she talking about when she said stabbed?" Clint wondered, joining Natasha.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You need to see this." An older nurse said, leading them into the room Canary was in. The Avengers were together, Bruce having a slight headache but that was it.

"Is it really bad?" Clint asked, a sense of foreboding filling the air around them.

"It's worse than anything I've ever seen and I've been working at S.H.I.E.L.D since before Fury was director."

"Really, _really_, bad then." Bruce mumbled, looking sick. He probably didn't help at all, throwing her into a building.

"She has an interesting chemical make up too. You're better off seeing it for yourself." The nurse opened the door for them and let them enter. The Canary was laying on a table, barely breathing, in nothing but a bra and short shorts. Tony would have made a perverted comment, but the scars all over her body shut everyone up. There were bruises all over her midsection, covering jagged scars. She looked like she had been whipped. Now? Now there was no possible way to be mad at her.

"Oh my god." Clint breathed, staring at the body that had been torn up so violently.

"If you haven't noticed yet, she has a tattoo on her hip that says 'people I've killed' in cursive. Do you want to know what's under that?" The nurse asked, carefully looking each extraordinary person in the eye.

"What?" The Captain asked shell shocked at the damaged body.

"Self harm scars. She has a tally mark for every person she's ever killed. They're deep too. She's too young to be caught up in all of this. You people take care of her. You better make sure Fury doesn't kill her. I'll come after you. Her data is on the computer." The nurse left, leaving them to gawk at everything that had happened to her. Scars tell a story, none of them wanted her to have to tell those stories. Clint walked over to her and traced the scars lining her body.

"Stark, she's coming back to the tower with us." He said, giving the billionaire a sharp look.

"Agreed." Natasha said, staring at the computer screen.

"She's half bird," The doctor marveled, looking at the girl in horror. "I don't want to know how they replaced her bones."

"She's too young. She shouldn't have to deal with this." The Captain quietly said, looking away from the girl.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, set up a room for Tweety over here." Stark commanded walking out of the room.

"Already on it, sir." The robotic voice said smugly.

Damn robot was too smart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Stupid**_

_**Awkward**_

_**Piece **_

_**of**_

_**shit**_

_**chapter.**_

_**It sucked.**_

_**Actual thought here guys:**_

_**It was hard for me to write about self-harm.**_

_**Personal experience sucks.**_

_**If this will make you trigger, I'm going to cry.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Don't read if you'll relapse.**_

_**Anyhoo**_

_**Thor should be back in the story with Loki in the next ... 1-3 chapters.**_

_**IDK yet.**_

_**He'll be back soon though, refrain from fretting.**_

_**Thanks to: dri-dri93 for being an awesome beta**_

_**TOODLES**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Charity woke up in a foreign environment. She was in a stylish, modern, yellow and black room that made her skin crawl. She preferred blank walls - it was more satisfying to leave gaping holes or splatters of blood on white. The girl easily controlled her breathing and tried to figure out where she was. At the moment, all she knew was she was in a _shit load_ of pain. She observed her surroundings. There was a mirror, an excellent weapon. That was the only thing sharp though. Too bad whoever captured her didn't know she could kill anyone with anything. You learn to live that way when resources are limited. Now, Charity was an excellent spy and assassin. She could get just about anything done; she was even a decent sniper. Despite that, however, she was a seductress. That was her specialty. This time, the Canary was just going to have to suck it up and become a shadow walker for the day.

"Portable silent weapon..." Charity muttered to herself, searching through drawers and cabinets. She found yarn and knitting needles. They were probably a joke to her captor, but to her? Knitting needles were excellent torture devices. This escape was going to be easier than she thought.

Whoever captured her was (based on past experiences) an egotistical, arrogant, bastard.

They were really, _really_, fun to kill.

It was the foreplay that wasn't fun.

She slipped down the hallway, sticking to the shadows because she could see the 'expertly hidden' cameras in the corners. That's okay. The Canary had her fair share of daylight missions. She knew for a fact those cameras couldn't see her.

.

.

Meanwhile, the Avengers either sipped coffee, munched pancakes, or in a late night addition's case, gobbled Pop-Tarts.

Yes, Thor had finally arrived.

"Do not fret, Friend Barton," A mildly deep voice boomed. It was _too early_ in the morning for that. "Loki will not exit his solitude for another twenty generations."

"Yippee." Clint sarcastically cheered, sipping his coffee.

"Sir," The robotic voice of JARVIS came from the ceiling. Thor still looked uneasy, but as Tony had explained last night: The roof had not captured anyone. " has escaped from her room." The A.I informed the six.

"Where is she now?" Tony yelped, dribbling pancakes down his shirt.

"I...I am not sure, sir. She is effectively avoiding the cameras."

"She is one of the best assassins in the world." Natasha pointed out, she still believed their common sense was knocked out of them at New York.

"Who the hell locked me in a room with a mirror and knitting needles?" Came a menacing voice from the shadows. Canary professionally hid her memories flooding back. Of course she was at Stark Tower. At least it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You gave her _needles_, Stark? _NEEDLES_?" Natasha and Clint exclaimed violently at the same time.

"Is that you, Lady Finch? My comrades have told me much about you." Thor remarked loudly, somehow she managed to go unnoticed long enough to grab Bruce's butter knife and chunk it at him. The god flinched away from her makeshift projectile.

"Shut the fuck up. It's too early for that shit." She snapped, sitting down a good distance away from them. Natasha wholeheartedly agreed.

"You know, you can join us. We're not going to stab you." Tony remarked, staring at the butter knife that had plunged itself into the wall.

"Mr. Stark, I'm going to ask very nicely. Do you have a death wish or have you suffered a recent blow to the head?" Canary asked through gritted teeth.

"Neither. I just want a bedtime story or ninety three. One for each scar you have." That did it. She calmly walked over to him, then, as soon as she was within arms reach of him, she grabbed his throat. While having his neck within her deceivingly strong grasp she shoved him into the wall. God_ damn_, how did she do it? His feet were dangling off the ground!

"Stark, that was an extremely unwise statement. Be glad I really don't feel like killing you this morning, as I feel like utter shit. Any other time and you would be so dead you wouldn't even go to Hell." She very calmly said, letting him drop to the floor.

"You were tortured." Natasha blankly said.

"So were you." Charity retorted evenly.

"Not as bad as you."

"Probably not."

"How long have you been an assassin?" The Black Widow asked bluntly, wanting to know just how far in the child was. All six of them watched every single one of her walls go up instantaneously. They watched with bated breath, doubting she would answer.

"Let's just say," The girl said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "You don't need to be able to walk or talk to shoot a gun."

That made everyone go silent.

She had been doing this since before she could talk. It was _sick_, what a person would do to get back at someone.

"Do you want to eat something?" The Captain offered, breaking the tense silence.

She snorted.

"Food is for pussies."

"I don't understand, Lady Finch. How do you refrain from eating?" Thor asked, looking very confused.

"Who are you?" She questioned, giving him a wary look. Her walls were still up, and they weren't going to drop anytime soon.

"I apologize, my name is Thor, son of Odin." He grabbed her hand and kissed it in the normal Asgardian fashion. Her empty cold eyes glared him into shame.

"If you ever to that again I will rip your lips off of your face, then plunge a dull pocket knife into your jugular." And the Avengers thought _Natasha_ overreacted.

"Back to the original question!" Clint called, no one really wanted to see a pissing contest between the _Canary_, _Princess of Agonizing Deaths_ and the _God of Motherfucking Thunder. _"How do you survive without food?"

"When you're on an assignment and there's no food, but you're used to eating food, you're pretty well fucked," Captain America blushed at her language. "If food is something you've never had before, you execute your mission flawlessly. It's strategical, not optional."

"Well that sounds like stupid shit. Eat a pancake." Tony commanded, she gave him a bored stare.

"No."

"Yes."

"Have you ever wondered if eyes really do make jelly, Mr. Stark?" She asked innocently, but everyone heard the intended threat. She was a _violent_ one.

"Morbid." Bruce snorted, that was the first time he had spoken today. He still felt a bit guilty for slamming her into a brick wall.

"Truthful." She countered.

"You sure are talkative for an assassin." Steve remarked glancing at the hawk and the widow who glared at him viciously.

"I never said I wouldn't cooperate. I won't be around for long anyway." She mumbled the last sentence very quietly but Clint picked it up. He gave her 'the look'.

"So you'll train as an Avenger?" Tony asked, basically bouncing out of his seat.

"Sure." She accepted blankly. Like _Hell_ she would be alive long enough for them to trust her.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go! When all those shadows almost killed the light! I remember, you said, don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and past tonight_!" The Canary sang randomly. They were suffocating her and she didn't appreciate it. It was easy to knock them out; they were all still half asleep. She easily left the room, not feeling any guilt at all and dived off the balcony. At first she enjoyed the height, then she realized it was too high up for her to land properly. She grabbed onto another balcony ledge, stopped her momentum, then let go again. Much safer. It was shocking she didn't gain much attention jumping off of Stark Tower, but then again, this was _Stark_. He probably did that all the time.

"Alright, time to find a rapist to fuck up." Charity mumbled to herself, putting on a vulnerable mask and hiding in an alley.

It didn't take long.

"Hello beautiful, what's a pretty girl like you doing back here all alone?" A grungy, hairy, clearly drunk, man asked menacingly.

"I-I'm lost..." Canary whimpered. It was all fake. She was an amazing actress.

"I can take you home..." He offered dangerously.

"No...No I'm fine." She said, pretending to sound very worried now.

"No, really...Let me help you." He soothed, coming closer to her. She smirked, this bastard deserved it. She was about to knee him where it hurts when a knife plunged itself into his neck.

"Now, now, Charity," And evil voice chided. "That's not what we taught you...Knives before hands my dear."

"No." Charity gasped, pulling out several knives. Yes, she learned her knife throwing art from R.A.P.T.O.R.S.

"There you go. That's much better. But, Charity, I'm not finished. You see, I was sent to kill you. You've been a very naughty girl, running away from us like that. You were our top project too. Such a shame you're a traitor. You did very effective mercenary work, I watched you. I gave you some of those missions."

"No, no no no no..."

"Yes, sweetheart. I was playing you. I knew you fell into S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp, I know you didn't fight it. You could have easily killed them, but you didn't. And that was your mistake." An orange eyed man threw a knife at her from out of the shadows.

The Canary flinched when she caught the blade of the knife with her forearm. It was better than her face.

"Sweet, sweet, Charity," The man said, sounding regretful. "You were always like a daughter to me. So you're going to sit up against the wall and take your punishment. I'm not going to kill you, not yet. No. I'm going to wait until you've made good friends with those little Avengers, then I'm going to kill them in front of you!" He spat viciously. "Because that's what you deserve!" He slashed her face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The Avengers stared blankly at the open balcony door. She played them like the fools they were. They couldn't believe they fell for that.

They all felt pretty stupid at the moment.

Clint Barton was getting Natasha to throw donuts in the air so he could pin them to the walls in his anger.

Tony was ordering JARVIS to hack into all of New York, New York's cellphones to see where she was.

Steve was pacing because he's the leader and he should have seen this coming.

Bruce still feels guilty so he's sitting there awkwardly.

And Thor?

Thor was still pissed that a little girl like the Canary threatened him so openly.

All eyes shot to a bruised and broken Canary as she dragged herself back into the room.

"You have been gone for six hours, where the Hell did you go?" Captain America snapped, losing his cool.

"I will knock you out again if you say anything else." She warned quietly, coming into full view. Tony and Clint reached her first, she looked like she was about to pass out.

"I swear, if I pass out one more time this week from blood loss, every biology professor in the world is going to regret it." She said very tiredly.

"What the fuck happened?" Clint asked. She was going to have a few more scars now.

"My past caught up with me. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Natasha contradicted.

"Yes, I am. Don't push me, I may be obligated to punch you in the throat." She weakly said, closing her icy eyes.

"I would like to see you try." Natasha dryly challenged.

"Maybe in an hour or two." The girl breathed, standing up unsteadily.

"You're not leaving, you look like you've been through a human blender. Who did this to you?" Clint inquired heatedly.

"Someone you're not going to meet." Canary said firmly, twisting his wrist and pushing him off of her. She trotted down the hall, trying very hard not to lose consciousness.

"Who does that foolish mortal think she is?" Thor demanded, glaring at the door she exited through.

"Well, she's a world class assassin. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, you'll be fine." Steve said, looking at the trail of blood she left on the ground.

"Someone is a sickening sun of a bitch to do that to her." Tony snarled, sounding quite angry.

"I agree." Clint quietly agreed.

"I think we all do." Natasha spoke, collapsing on the couch. That was torturing violence. She had seen, committed, and felt that type of pain. She should warn the rest of them of the remnants of nightmares they were going to hear tonight.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/N**_

_**Wasn't Thor an ass?**_

_**I thought he was.**_

_**So Canary...**_

_**Pretty mad today...**_

_**Slightly delirious.**_

_**She didn't remember who the Avengers were or anything she said to them during her episode.**_

_**She's one twisted bitch**_

_**I guess I just write them like that.**_

_**Do you feel sorry for her though?**_

_**The man with the orange eyes chopped her into little Canary slivers**_

_**I feel sorry for her**_

_**She took her punishment though.**_

_**She's afraid.**_

_**She doesn't ever want to see him again, so she sat up against a brick wall and got sliced up.**_

_**Do you guys think she could've taken Natasha in that state?**_

_**IDK**_

_**It would depend on the dirty trick I wrote up her sleeve.**_

_**Anyway, leave a review my duckies**_

_**MOMMY LOVES YOU!**_

_**Katie**_

_**The Oddity**_


End file.
